So Min
So Min is a study abroad student from Korea in "Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future ", and is the leader of PURETTY.She has a special feature of crying when she is mad,or generally when she has strong emotions like when she is happy, touched, proud, in love, depressed etc. She is a fan of the magical girl TV Show, Magical Mion. Unlike the other members of PURETTY, she has no Prizmmy counterpart; however she and Mia are big rivals.She is in love with Yun-su and Dear Crown is her favorite shop. At the battle between Yun-su and Shou for who is going to make Cosmos desings she beleives that Yun-su's desinings are the best and that he will win Shou. Role in the Plot So Min is very toll for her age.Like all the other girls, she is well- build and she has a very beautiful body.She is very delicate.She has long, wave, orange hair.She always wears it in a bun, but she is pretty with any kinds of haistyle.She always wears cute and sexy outfits.She usually appers with shorts and skirts, but she looks great in all kinds of clothes.She has beautiful ocean blue-green eyes.Sometimes they look more blue and sometimes more green.She is described as a stoic, honor-student type and seems like a very quiet girl, but in fact, she cannot forgive things that are wrong and will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up.She is quite the perfectionist, and has a good head on her shoulders.She is in love on Yun-su, and does not want him designing for other girls.She doesn't like to share her things with others excpt of particular people,and she wants something or someone that is hers, to be only hers and no one else's.She is good at any kind of sports and also at singing and dancing.She has win a lot of competitions by her own, so her prism show skills are spertacular.She thinks that practising is the only way to become good at something.That's why she has a great techniques.When she was little her stamina was weak, but she has grown up since then and she is trying hard to improve it. She always does extra practise,for not only improve her stamina , but for become better at everything,like her steps and her techniques.Today,she always complains that the other girls in Puretty get tired to fast and that if every time the get tired would stop practising and taking a break they will never become the best.She is a very skilled an talanted person and she beleives that experience is the last piece to be the best in something.Sometimes she is harsh with words,especially with Hye In, but that only because she wants to show her the way when she is lost.She is a very good friend and all Purrety's memeber as her for help when they need it,even Mia,and So Min is always there to show them the correct way.Because So Min was always a strong person who always helped her friends and help them stand on their feet, her friends don't know what to do when she is lost. That's a problem because So Min has to stand up by her own in order to not let down the others and not worried them with her problems.That's why she usually doesn't share her unhappy feelings with her friends, because she doesn't want them to feel kike she does.All her friends are respect her,trust her and always count on her and her opinion.When they are down ,So Min always gives them courage.President Michelle counts her opinion and trust her as a leader of the group. Category:PURETTY Category:Dear Princess Category:Dear My Future Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cosmos Category:Prism Stars Category:Dear Crown Category:Korean